Run and Hide
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Alternative Universe. I'll give you a year to be as free as you'd like and when it's over, I'll be there to bring you back. Unless, of course, you'd like to return to my arms sooner.
1. Pilot: As Far As You Can Go

Run and Hide  
As Far As You Can Go

* * *

"I'll give you a year."

That was what he had said to me.

"So you better run as fast as you can and as far away as possible because when this year is up, I will find you and I will bring you back, forcefully, if I have to."

I clenched my fist and bit my lip, the cockiness of the bastard.

"But, before long, you will be begging me to find you. You will regret leaving, and you will long for my touch once again."

I sniffed and shook my head.

"When you come running back into my arms, I won't allow you to escape again and you will stay at my side forever. I will welcome you into my embrace."

My stomach twisted and warmth spread through my lower regions. I tried to will away the feelings and the thoughts of him.

"So go, now, before I change my mind."

I wasn't sure how to feel then. I did as I was told and ran far away from him, to the place I once lived. To Konoha.

I looked at the clock next to my bed and it read 3:37. I sighed and put my hands behind my head. Looks like I wouldn't be getting any sleep again tonight.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I had laid there until my six o clock alarm went off. I got up and went into the bathroom that connected to my room.

I grabbed a uniform out of my closet and laid it across the counter. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes before stepping into the scalding spray.

The water burned down my back and legs but the pain was welcome. I closed my eyes and let myself relax a bit.

"Master, ple-please." The whip came down on my back again and he stroked my dick. He kissed the place where the whip struck my back and I let out a soft sigh. My hands were bound to a ring on a pole and my legs were spread wide by a metal pole, my knees on the floor.

He touched the cock ring he had set and although I couldn't see his face I knew he had smirked when I trembled.

"Beg me again Naruto, and maybe I'll listen this time. What do you want? Tell me and I'll grant it. Although if I don't like your answer, I'll be forced to give you ten whips for each answer I don't like."

"Please Master," I moaned as he removed the plug in my ass. "Please fuck me Master. Pound me into your bed, your carpet, anywhere you please."

"Hmm, I like that answer." With a snap, the ropes around my wrists and the bar on my legs disappeared and I was suddenly on my back. I stared up at the face the was my master's and gave a small smile.

He shook his head, "your innocence is a turn on Naruto." He stood and smirked, "undress me and I will fuck you properly."

I opened my eyes and shivered. It had been six months since I was at that place. I would never admit it aloud but he was right, I had become so accustom to the harsh yet loving touch my master had given me that I began to miss it. I turned off the tap to the shower and dried off trying to will away my erection. It would be futile but I would run until the day that he caught me. And when that day came, I wouldn't fight it.

I slipped on my uniform and went back out into my room. The clock read 7:30 which meant that Sakura and Ino would be here in fifteen minutes. It may sound weird but in moving back to Konoha, I had to attend school in order to stay so I went to Konoha High.

I sat down on my bed and looked out of the window. It was only a matter of time before my time was up so I thought that I would enjoy it as much as possible.

After a few moments, I heard a knock at the door and I grabbed my bag. Checking to make sure I had my key and everything, I opened the door and smiled at Sakura and Ino and stepped out of my house locking the door behind me.

"This is odd for you Naruto," Sakura said as we left my house toward the school. "Usually we have to wait for you to be ready but you've been already ready when we come. What changed?"

I laughed and replied, "I guess I had a changed of heart and started listening to my alarm clock." I mean I wasn't going to tell her that I haven't been sleeping at all for the last two weeks.

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled, "I guess we all change at some point, even the ever unchangeable Naruto."

I grinned as we came up to the school and took a deep breath. "Soon I'll be free of school. It's so tiresome having to get up every single morning for class."

Sakura and Ino trotted past me and I followed closely behind. "We still have a few minutes, let us all reflect on how awful school is before class."

We entered Iruka-sensei's first period English class just before the bell rang. Everyone took their seats as the chiming fell through the school.

"Alright class," Iruka clapped his hands quieting his class. "We have a new student joining our class today. I'll allow him to introduce himself."

The door opened, and a shiver ran through my body. I knew this feeling and it wasn't a good one. The new student stepped into the classroom and my heart skipped.

His obsidian eyes smiled, raven black hair laid just as I remembered it, his angelic face was perfect as ever and a smirk graced those perfect lips. He turned his eyes on me and I trembled.

"Master..." The word fell from my lips as a breathless whisper and the blush crept up my cheeks. I watched as his smirk widened and he spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, please take care of me."

"Good, good, you can sit next to Haruno-san. Sakura-chan, please raise your hand."

She raised her hand timidly, obviously mesmerized. He walked through the desks and sat down next to Sakura who sat in front of me, putting him in the desk in front and to the left of me.

I could feel myself panicking, my breath quickened and my heart began beating faster. I grasped my hair and pulled slightly, trying to calm down. My throat was dry and I couldn't swallow.

He said he wouldn't come for me until after a year. Had he lied? Or was this just another dream tormenting the ends of my sanity? I shook my head violently. He couldn't have found me this quickly, it had to be a dream.

"-ruto? Naruto!"

I gasped and shot up out of my chair. The entire class was staring at me and I must've looked crazed, my eyes wide, panting, and hair bent out of shape.

"I-I-I'm sorry sensei," the words I needed to come out of my mouth weren't coming,"m-may I go to the bathroom?"

"Are you alright Naruto?" He asked.

I made my way through the desks before his answer. "I'm sorry sensei." I tried to stop myself from running out of the classroom but it was no use. My feet carried me straight out and down the hall.

I could hear my name being called but I ignored it, I couldn't, wouldn't allow myself to look back because then I might see those eyes again. Those dark eyes full of knowledge and crazed laughter.

I wasn't sure where I had gone but it took me to a dead end and I fell to my knees. My lungs burned and my legs felt like lead. I crawled to a corner and sat there with my knees to my chest like a mental recluse.

I didn't want this. I had prepared myself to run the day he came for me but seeing him gave me too many emotions. Happiness, sadness, panic, fear. And I knew from the way he looked at me, that he knew I wouldn't run from him, that I couldn't run from him. I was regressing, back into the submissive I once was. And although I didn't like it, a part of me didn't mind being dominated by him, by Sasuke, by my master.

"Is this what you've been reduced to without me Naruto?" A voice echoed through the empty hall and my breath hitched as I looked up.

He was there, in his perfect glory, smirking down at me. "A sombering mess of tears and loneliness?"

"Master..." I got on my hands and knees and crawled to his feet. I grasped his hands and kissed his palms, just as I used to. "Master."

"You haven't changed, still as obedient as ever." He knelt to my level and stroked my hair. "Have you been loyal to me Naruto?"

"I am loyal only to you Master. I have been touched by no one but Master."

"I'm proud of you, Naruto." He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head. I met his eyes and another blush spread to my cheeks. He chuckled and moved a strand of hair from my eyes. "Did you miss me?"

I shook my head and he smirked. "I don't think that's the truth, my little kitsune."

"I didn't miss you at all." I said firmly, and he pressed his lips to mine.

As an automatic reaction, I parted my lips and his warm tongue infiltrated my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms circled my waist. He stood with me in his arms and pushed me to a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and played around with his tongue, and nibbled on his bottom lip.

His hand slid up my shirt and he pinched a nipple while never breaking the kiss. I moaned softly and his lips turned into a smile. He broke the kiss leaving me dazed and out of breath. "So, I'll ask you again, Naru-chan. Did you miss me?"

I nodded and he placed another kiss on my lips. He set me on my feet and I wobbled a bit before balancing with some help.

"Come back to class now. Everything will be fine now."

I nodded and he put his hand on the small of my back. "Thank you Master."

"Ah, I see you've retrieved him Uchiha-san."

"Of course sensei, he belongs to me."

I blushed and went back to my desk, Sasuke following close behind me.

There had to be only a few minutes until class was over so I pulled out a book and just as I did, the bell rang. I sighed and put it away. I grabbed my bag and stood.

"Naruto." I looked up and Sasuke was standing by the door. "Come on."

"Yes," I answered. I rushed through the desks and I was suddenly stopped by Iruka-sensei's voice.

"Naruto." It was second nature to stop at a teacher's voice but I knew I was going to regret it at the look Sasuke was giving me. "Can I speak to you?"

I was tied but I couldn't ignore my master, that was asking for abandonment and punishment. "I'm sorry sensei, can it wait?"

"Naruto, now." I swallowed at the harshness in Sasuke's voice and began toward the door again. "I'm sorry, sensei."

I left out of the door without looking back. I couldn't care about Iruka when my master was angry at me. He led me to my next class which he also shared with me and I led him to my seat. He sat in the empty desk next to me and crossed his arms. I swallowed. When Sasuke was angry with me, he crossed his arms and didn't say a word to me. For me, that was the worst. It would be better if he shouted at me or punished me but I couldn't take the silence from him. It hurt worse and it scared me.

The bell chimed once again and the class quieted down. It was history with Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei was a very chill and laid back teacher but it was a rule said only once that when the bell rang, the was no talking even if he wasn't in the room because somehow he was always in the room even if no one could see him.

"Good morning class." Kakashi-sensei was suddenly behind his desk in the front of the classroom and I could see his smile from behind the mask. He took a look around the classroom and his visible eye twinkled. "It seems we have a new student."

Everyone in the room turned and gave eye to Sasuke, and his facial expression didn't change. Kakashi-sensei's welcome to a new student was never a nice one but Kakashi-sensei always found it humorous.

"Would you like a formal greeting, new student?"

"Not now Kakashi, I'm not in the mood." Murmurs erupted around the class. Sasuke had addressed Kakashi-sensei informally.

"Ah, look what you've done. You've caused an uproar."

Something flew though the air fast and Kakashi-sensei caught it in between his fingers. It was a shuriken. Kakashi-sensei chucked.

"I said I wasn't in the mood."

"Yes yes, I understand. Although you don't have to ruin all my fun. Has your cute kitsune angered you already?"

Another shuriken flew and took off a few strands of Kakashi-sensei's hair as it was impaled into the board. "Carry on and the next one won't miss."

I lowered my head at Kakashi-sensei's words. It was true, I had only been with him for less than two hours out of the six months I haven't seen him and I had already disappointed him. I sucked up the tears that threatened to fall and willed away the sadness. I wondered how Kakashi-sensei knew about my relationship with Sasuke.

"Anyway class, please pull out your workbooks and turn to chapter 17. Complete the chapter by the end of class."

I did as I was told and pulled out a pencil. I looked up and I saw Sasuke walking out of the door. I sighed and began working. About five seconds later, shadow came upon my desk and I looked up again. The entire class was staring at me and a group of people was in my line of vision.

"How do you know the great Uchiha Sasuke-sama?"

"Are you friends with him?"

"What is he like?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

I clenched my fist and bit my lip. It was annoying, they all were annoying. I put my book back in my bag and picked it up. I walked out of the classroom, ignoring all of them and their fakeness. I didn't realize I was walking so fast nor was I paying attention to where I was going and ran right into someone.

I dropped my bag and rubbed my forehead. I look up and opened my mouth to apologize when I realized who I was looking at.

"Shikamaru-kun?"

"Hey Naru." He ruffled my hair and grinned. "What are you doing?"

"I was being attacked so I left class."

He looked around, "where is Sasuke? I'm sure he would never let you be hurt."

"My master is angry with me."

"What happened?" He asked.

"My master called my name and my teacher called my name. I have been at school for so long, I was used to stopping for a teacher. It was an accident and I didn't mean it. He hasn't responded to me since."

Shikamaru-kun snickered and shook his head. "Sasuke isn't angry with you, nor is he punishing you."

"But-"

"No, he's testing you, to see if you are still loyal and submissive to him."

"Are you sure?" I asked hopefully.

"I know so. Don't worry, go back to class now, everything will be fine."

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun." I turned and then a thought came to mind. I turned back and smiled, "If you're here then, Neji-sama is here as well. We all know he wouldn't leave you for a second."

Shikamaru-kun blushed a bright red and I laughed. "Go back to class Naru."

"Yes sir!"

Shikamaru-kun used to be a slave like me, serving his master and being submissive like me. But his master, Neji-sama, took him out of that life. A slave cannot get out of their position unless their master removes them from it or they marry someone who isn't a slave. Usually that latter is their best bet but even that is unlikely. Usually one who owns a slave is of high prestige or nobility and would marry another of high prestige or nobility. And they would usually marry women who can give them children. The Uchiha house is different though. Shikamaru-kun and Neji-sama are engaged to get married soon which will not only move Shikamaru-kun permanently out of his position as Neji-sama's slave but it will also make Shikamaru-kun nobility. That wasn't the only thing different about the Uchiha house. I heard a rumor that a male from the Uchiha house could get another male pregnant. It sounded strange and I've never seen it but it's supposed to be true.

I stood in front of the door to the class and sighed. Back into the pits of hell. I opened the door and the first sight that greeted me was Kakashi-sensei and a quiet classroom. Everyone was staring at their books but didn't raise an eye to me.

"Welcome back Naruto, have you finished your workbook?"

"No, sensei, I am almost finished."

"Good good, please take your seat and finish."

"Okay sensei." I walked through the desks and sat back in my seat. It took me two minutes to finish the chapter and the bell rang a minute after. The entire class rushed out and it was surprising, I'd never seen them get out so quick. I got up and gave the pages to Kakashi-sensei but he stopped me. "Come with me Naruto."

"But-" I looked outside the door but Sasuke wasn't there.

"Sasuke-kun had an errand to run, he asked me to escort you to your next class." I looked around nervously but nodded either way. Kakashi-sensei led me into the hall and down the hall toward my next class. I had Creative Writing with Funeno-sensei this period and Shikamaru-kun was there when I entered. I went to sit next to him and he smiled at me.

Class started and there were murmurs going around the classroom. I tried to ignore them but I still heard.

"The Uchihas are here but I think they have slaves here. They have been notorious for owning slaves."

"I wonder who they are."

"I heard that Naruto is a slave to the great Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

"No way!" I could feel their eyes on my back.

I trembled and Shikamaru-kun put his hand on my arm. "Calm down Naru. You can do this."

I nodded. Funeno-sensei was telling us about a short story we would be writing. It seemed interesting and we could pick our own topics. I knew I wasn't the best writer but I enjoyed doing it either way. He gave us the rest of the period to plan and I started plotting what I would write about.

The end of the period came so soon but I was glad, it was time for lunch. Shikamaru-kun and I walked out of the classroom last and Sasuke was standing there waiting for me. I couldn't help a smile and went to him. "Master." He looked at me again and the was no anger or annoyance in his eyes anymore. "You're not angry with me anymore?"

"Oh, Dobe, I wasn't angry with you. I promise." Nothing more was said and I didn't question it. "Ready for lunch?"

I nodded but I realized something. I didn't like lunch for the food but for the break. If Sasuke knew I threw up everything I ate, he would be upset with me. Before, when Sakura would force me to eat, I would eat to make her happy but when lunch was over it would all come back up.

I was nervous to enter the cafeteria but the reaction I was expecting and the reality were completely different. I was expecting everybody in the cafeteria to go silent and stare and I would have to run. But when we entered, the cafeteria went silent for two seconds before the volume increased tenfold. I'm glad it worked out that way. Sakura came bounding up and she smiled at me. "Come on Naruto, we're waiting for you."

I didn't hesitate this time and gave her a smile. "Sorry, Sakura. Not today."

At my rejection, her face fell and a felt a pang of guilt but it went away immediately when I felt Sasuke's arm on my waist. He pulled me away and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

He nodded and took me to a table. He pushed me to sit in a chair and he sat next to me. Suddenly, two hands were over my eyes and for a moment I panicked. But then I felt the hands. They were soft and familiar, tiny calluses but otherwise perfect. There were gloves covering the palms of the hands and a smile spread over my face.

"Deidara!" I grinned excitedly. Other than Sasuke, Deidara was my favorite person.

He moved his hands and I turned. He was the same as before and it made me happy. I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Deidara-chan."

"It's been so long, un."

"It has." Tears pricked my eyes and I grinned to cover it up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, un. Our Sasuke was silly to let you go. It hasn't been the same without you."

"Deidara." Itachi's voice said warningly behind us.

"Yes yes, Itachi-sama. Gomen gomen." Deidara let go of me and patted my head. "Sit down, un. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Sasuke pulled me to sit on his lap and I blushed while Deidara sat himself happily on his master's lap.

"Looks like we all have a lot to talk about. Starting with you, Naruto."

* * *

I hope that this works out for the better. I really enjoyed writing it and I'm even more excited for the next chapter. Tell me what you think and if you notice any mistakes I may have missed, let me know.


	2. Second Run: No More Running

Run and Hide

No More Running

* * *

"I have to start?" I asked.

Itachi nodded and I sighed. "After I left, I knew exactly where I was going to go. So I came here to Konoha. I was told by the city that I had to attend school or I couldn't stay since I was underage. I found the apartment I'm staying at now and I've been attending this school. I have a regular routine and that's all. There hasn't been anything that's happened."

"Nothing more in the last six months?"

I shook my head. "School and home."

"Do you hang out with with anyone?"

"Besides walking to school and home with Sakura and Ino, I dont. There's not really anyone else. They invite me places sometimes but I refuse."

"Why?"

"I'm not very social."

"You spoke to everyone back at the estate."

"That may be, but I know everyone at home. I don't know anyone here except the people that usually talk to me. And I knew I wouldn't be staying here forever so I didn't want to get attached."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No." I answered honestly. "I'd like to finish the year and go back home. If you have come for me I don't want to stay."

"No. I don't want to hear your answer based on if us, I want to hear your answer if we hadn't come."

I sighed and shifted slouching down and wrapping my arms around Sasuke's neck. I buried my nose in his neck taking in his scent. "Like the little fox I am, my nose would have eventually led me home."

Itachi leaned back seemingly satisfied with my answers. I wasn't going to ask about what happened back at the estate while I was gone. If they didn't tell me on their own, they weren't planning to so I wasn't going to ask.

"Naru-chan, do you want to come with me un?"

"Where Dei-chan?"

"Bathroom un." I saw the twinkling in his eyes and smiled.

"Okay." I got up from my comfortable spot on my master's legs and grabbed the hand held out to me. We left the cafeteria and I sighed. "Where are we actually going?"

"I heard a rumor from some others that there was a spooky place here. Can you take me there un?"

"I've never been there." I shrugged.

"But you know where it is un?"

I sighed, "Itachi-sama won't be happy if he realizes you've deceived him."

"Our Sasuke won't be happy if he finds you led me there un."

"Fine." I pulled his hand and led him to the place where supposedly there was something scary. It took only a short time to find the place. It was a dusty place, dust bunnies and little plastic wrappers scattered. It was a space under a staircase at the end of a hall.

"See Dei-chan. This is the place. There is nothing here."

Deidara let go of my hand and went to a wall in the dark corner.

"It's hollow." He said softly. "There's something behind here un."

I went closer but a voice stopped me. "Well well, what do we have here?"

I turned and swallowed. It was Ushio and two of his lackeys. It wasn't said that he was an oversized bully and a ruthless one at that. "I think I found two faggot femboys. I wonder if they were planning on doing nasty things in this dirty place."

Deidara was suddenly back at my side and I glanced at him. He had a scary look on his face and I shivered. This side of him always scared me.

"What are you going to do?" Ushio snickered. "Spread on your gayness to me?"

"Get lost." I said confidently, "you're annoying."

"Look guys, scrawny Uzumaki is standing up for his femboy twig."

No that wasn't the case at all. I just didn't want Deidara to kill him. But it seemed my attempts were futile. In a flash, Deidara landed a punch on Ushio, snapping his head to the side. The latter was shocked to say the least.

Every ounce of joking left him and he bared his teeth. "You're dead twig."

I gasped when Ushio backhanded Deidara, sending him into the wall. The former grabbed Deidara's blonde ponytail and pulled him up by his hair. I went to move toward them but I was restrained by Ushio's lackeys. I kicked and struggled and in response I was punched in the stomach. I coughed, thankful I hadn't eaten anything. I watched helplessly as Ushio lifted Deidara by his silky golden strands. The latter turned his head as Ushio brought him close.

"You look so much like a girl, I wonder if I could find pleasure in this twig body of yours."

"Don't you dare! Ushio, you bastard. You won't taint his body! He doesn't belong to you!" I closed my eyes tight, trying to hold in my tears. My master. Sasuke. I needed him at this moment. Where was he? Sasuke. Sasuke!

I was shocked as I fell to the ground. Not a moment later, arms wrapped around me and lifted me into a familiar chest. "Master.." I breathed. Did I call out for him? Did he come to my distress? I put my arms around him, trying to calm my racing heart. I took a look and saw Deidara leaning on Itachi-sama, his eyes closed.

"Deidara-chan..." I whispered, reaching out to him.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm back to my body. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." His voice was soft but I could hear the hint of worry underneath. I would be punished intensely for this but I was deserving of it for putting Deidara in danger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Deidara will be fine. You're the one I'm worried about. Are you hurt?" I couldn't answer. I was weak. I grasped his shirt in my hands and took in his scent. He lifted me up and I sniffled. "Naruto?"

"I'm alright."

Honestly, my stomach was throbbing but I wouldn't say that. He nodded and began walking. Ushio and his lackeys were unconscious on the floor but I'm sure Itachi-sama would handle it, he handled everything.

OooO

I had Sasuke allow me to walk on my own. It felt better on my stomach anyway. After insisting I was fine, I narrowly avoided a trip to the nurse and most likely home. Unlike I had thought, Deidara was conscious the entire time but he was silent. I deserved it, I put him in danger and I hated myself for it.

We had returned to the cafeteria and sat in silence. Sasuke was running his fingers over the tattoo on my stomach and leaned back on him relaxed but tensed at the same time. He pinched me and I jumped in surprise.

"Relax," his voice fluttered into my ear, "just relax."

I tried, I tried so hard but the more I tried to relax, the more tense I was. He seemed to get impatient because he stood and put me where he was sitting before walking off. That left me alone with Itachi-sama and Deidara. I swallowed and avoided eye contact, staring at my hands in my lap. Suddenly, a tray of food was placed in front of me and my master was staring down at me.

"You need to eat." Just the smell of the food made me nauseous, the need to throw up approaching me quickly. I stood and rushed to the nearest trashcan and threw up the nothing that was in my stomach. I could feel Sasuke behind me and I tried to blink back the tears burning at my eyes as the acid burned at my throat.

I closed my eyes and stood up straight. I swallowed the gross taste in the back of my mouth. I walked to the bathroom ignoring all the eyes following me. Grabbing a paper towel, I wet it and wiped my face and rinsed out my mouth. I stared at my reflection and took in the paleness; the red rimmed, tired, baggy eyes; slightly chapped lips; and the like. I sighed and pulled at my baggy clothes. I was losing weight too. I pulled up my shirt and winced at the forming bruise. It was spread through most of the upper part of my stomach. I fixed my shirt and sighed. I couldn't let Sasuke see it. He would go on a killing spree.

I felt I was presentable; I walked out of bathroom to find Sasuke there waiting.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuine worry filling his voice.

I nodded and we walked together back to the table. The food was still there and I sat in my own chair and pushed it away. Sasuke sat next to me and watched me. "I'm not very hungry." I said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled slightly. Toward the end of lunch, which had been very serene for the rest of the time, turned very bad.

"Naruto!" I turned my head to the direction of the voice and I saw a very annoyed expression pass over Sasuke's face. Sakura came bounding up to the table and smiled at me. "Are you still up for the arcade after school?"

"Sakura, I already told you." I shook my head.

"You said maybe, which is the possibility of yes."

"No I'm not going." I replied shortly.

"But you never go." She whined and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Which is why I see no difference this time."

The bell chimed and I thanked every divine being of the universe. Sasuke stood and offered me his hand. I stood next to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm not going Sakura."

A part of me felt so guilty for being so cruel to her but then Sasuke's presence at my side made all those thoughts disappear.

"You did well," Sasuke said as we walked to our next class. I swelled with pride at my master's praise.

Our next class was AP Chem with Nara-sensei. As we sat, leaned on my hand and stared at Sasuke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Master..." I said breathlessly. "Did Master match his schedule with mine?"

"I did," he responded, "is there something wrong?"

I blushed and looked away. "No, nothing." I turned and sat straight in my desk, facing the front. I squeaked when he pulled my desk to his and began stroking my leg. It was something he did back at the estate when we were going to sleep, after we had sex, during his free time when we would lounge with Itachi-sama and Deidara, if I had a panic attack, and the like. Pretty much every time he wasn't busy. It was soothing gesture and for me it was intimate in its own way.

I relaxed and class began. I was partially paying attention as Nara-sensei explained something about the structure of elements.

"Naruto!" I jolted as my name was called and focused on Nara-sensei.

"Please pay attention. If you aren't feeling well, I will send you to the nurse."

"I'm sorry sensei, I'll be fine." The hand that stopped momentarily restarted and sent me back into my bliss.

"Turn to page 710 in your books and do questions 1 - 5e. Due at the end of class."

I opened my book but Sasuke's rubbing never stopped. I wanted to ask if he was going to do it but I already knew the answer to such a ridiculous question. Sasuke had been tutored on just about everything when he was little.

"You have a question, what is it Naruto?"

I looked to him and smiled, shaking my head. "Nothing, I was just thinking how smart Master is."

"Is that so? What makes you say that?"

"Well when I needed a question answered, Master always knew the answer."

"Hn."

I turned back to my work and knew that would be the end of that for now. It took about ten minutes to finish and I stood to turn in the paper. My leg tingled from the stroking and I walked past desks to place my paper on Nara-sensei's desk.

I went back to my desk and leaned back. It gave me time to think about what happened at lunch. I frowned in sadness and inhaled slowly. I felt so bad that I put Deidara in danger. I felt fingers brush my cheeks and on reflex I slapped away the hand. Realizing what I had done, I brought my hands to my chest and trembled.

"Master, I-"

"Naruto," his fingers brushed my cheek again and I curled in tighter. "You need to calm down, we'll talk later."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I don't know why I was so jumpy, why I was acting so weird, but hopefully when school was over in an hour, it would be better. Class ended in silence and Sasuke and I walked to our next class which was health and human science with Ebisu-sensei. I sat in the front of the class in this classroom so I took my seat right by the door. Sasuke sat behind me this time and I shivered. I could feel his eyes drilling into me.

Today was a good day because we had a sub and we were only watching a video. I stared at the wall for a bit before pulling out a book from my bag. Turning it to the last used page, I stared at the unfinished drawing of Sasuke from the last dream I had of him. He was laying across a bed, shirtless, pants partially unzipped, his arm laying across his stomach and his head propped on his hand, his elbow digging into the pillow underneath him. It was such a sensual image and I quickly grabbed a sketch pencil to finish it. I was engrossed in the drawing I didn't realize that class was over.

"Naruto." I was startled and jumped in my chair. I slammed my book closed and looked up at Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Class is over." I nodded and stuffed my book back in my bag. There was one more class and then we could leave.

Thankfully, my last class with Hyuuga-sensei, would be easy and calm because he wasn't here either.

Hyuuga was the last name Neji-sama held also but this Hyuuga Hoheto was a distant uncle of his or something. I folded my arms and laid my head down on my desk. Today felt so long and time wasn't going by any slower.

I drifted a bit, Sasuke's naked image fluttering beneath my eyelids. He was beckoning me with a tantalizing finger and I willingly came to his call. His arm wrapped around my waist, pressing me flush against him.

"Naruto..." his voice called out huskily. "Naruto, I've been waiting so long to indulge in your body once again. Allow me my wants? Allow me to feel what I haven't felt in this long while?"

"Master, my body is yours, only yours for the taking. Please, take me as yours."

I shot up and blushed, hoping that I didn't speak out loud as I tended to do sometimes while sleeping. I took a peak around the class and I was relieved to find no on staring at me or looking at me weird.

It seemed so strange, that they chose now of all times to come to me. Or why Master allowed me to leave the estate in the first place. The final bell rang and school was finally over. I grabbed my bag and stood looking over my shoulder at Sasuke who was watching me. I walked forward it if the aisle of desks and waited for him to get in front of me. I followed him out of the classroom and he led me out of the back exit of the school.

Sasuke's bright red porche was waiting and someone stepped out of the driver side and opened the door for us.

"Uchiha-sama," the man bowed. I didn't recognize him as Sasuke's usual chauffeur so he was probably new.

Sasuke nudged me to get in and he followed me in the back seat. The man closed the door and returned to the drivers seat. "You know where."

The man nodded and began driving to wherever. I felt oddly uncomfortable in such a small space with Sasuke, it was like being a lamb in a cage with a lion.

"Relax," his voice fluttered into my ears. "I'm not going to eat you."

I'm not sure about that, I thought and I shivered at the predatory smirk that crossed his lips. It was like he knew what I was saying.

It was a silent ride for the most part and I hadn't even realized we were at my apartment.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned to no one.

"This is where you live is it not?"

I nodded to Sasuke feeling stupid. The chauffeur opened the door and Sasuke stepped out holding a hand to me. We walked up the stairs to the third floor where my flat was. I pulled out my keys but Sasuke took them gently from my fingers. He opened the door and I followed him inside.

I was surprised, there was new furniture placed with the old, the place was spotless, cleaner than it was when I cleaned. The windows were open a cool breeze flowing through clean white curtains. Even the walls had been scrubbed and the carpet had been deeply cleaned. The tatami mats were dirt free and there was no spec of dust anywhere.

Forgetting about Sasuke, I took off my shoes on instinct and walked farther into the apartment. The kitchen had been thoroughly cleaned, dishes put away and floor swept and the kitchen window was open as well. Where there wasn't food before, the cabinets and pantry were full of food and everything other than ramen.

Leaving the kitchen, I went to my room and was more surprised. The clothes on my floor were gone. I went to my drawers and saw all of my clothes had been washed and put away neatly and another dresser was occupying the space next to mine. Opening those drawers, unfamiliar clothes rested there. My closet had been color coded and then I realized how little clothes I had.

My bed was changed as well. When I left my apartment this morning there was a small bed and now in its place was a bigger bed like the one in Sasuke's room at the estate. I went to it and pressed down on it. It was soft and smelled of lavender.

I went into my bathroom and sighed. It smelled of fresh cleaning supplies and every surface sparkled in the light.

Arms wrapped around my waist and Sasuke held me close.

"Where Master stays, is home for me."

"Are you upset about this?"

"No, I'm happy Master is here. I was lonely being here all alone and Master was right." I turned to embrace him. "My body has been longing for my Master's touch. Please keep me as yours. Mark me, brand me, show everyone that I belong to you Master."

We were going to return to our roles. Our roles of Master and Slave because this was the way I was used to, the way it was meant to be.

* * *

This chapter seemed very boring to me. But don't worry, don't worry next one will blow your mind. You'll find out what's been happening at the Uchiha estate, hear about Itachi and Deidara's relationship, and Neji appears in the next chapter. I focused too much on school this chapter so there will be nothing of the sort ever again. It makes everything boring and I really shouldn't have used it at all because sometimes you can go without filler. Be prepared for some hot steamy action between Sasuke and Naruto at the beginning of next chapter! If you believe Naruto is too "submissive" per se, don't worry about that either. He won't be that way for long.

Wait for me!


End file.
